Sweet Nightmares
by MitsukiSparrow
Summary: Kaname has feelings for a certain hunter. what will happen when he conspires with Yuuki to win over stubborn Zero? i own nothing, but if i did you can be sure ZeroXKaname would be cannon
1. prologue

Sweet Nightmares – A Vampire Knight Fan fiction

Preface

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zero woke up screaming, his heart pounding through his chest. He wasn't necessarily screaming because his dream had been scary, it had just been… startling. He felt himself flush as a few images from his dream came flashing before his eyes: red lips barely concealing fangs, those long fingers tracing patterns on his skin, the sweat coming off both of their bodies…

*knock, Knock*

Zero was abruptly brought back to the present when he heard Yuuki ask from outside his room, "are you okay zero? I heard you yell."

Attempting to gain some control over himself Zero got up and opened the door for his disciplinary committee partner. The moment she saw him her eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Zero followed her gaze, confused, and realized he was standing there in only a pair of light blue plaid boxers. Trying to ignore the fact that zero was standing there almost naked, Yuuki stepped past him into his room and lit a small candle on the bedside table.

"Zero you haven't answered me, are you okay?" Yuuki asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine Yuuki, just a really freaking weird dream," he replied.

"Really? What was it about?"

"I'd rather not say," he said, thanking any godly power listening that the candle light was too dim for Yuuki to see the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Are you sure? When I have nightmares it always makes me feel better to talk about if to Kaname-sama."

At the mention of Kaname's name zero blushed even deeper red than the blood he drank from Yuuki to stay sane. As more flashbacks from his dream overtook his brain, Zero thought to himself, "what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I blushing like a schoolgirl hearing his name? And why in the _**hell**_ was I dreaming about that asshole? But most importantly; _**why the hell was I the one being fucked into a mattress?!**_"

He reassured Yuuki that he was, indeed, fine and ushered her towards the door. A bit skeptical and more than a little worried, Yuuki left to return to her room in the headmaster's home.

Zero closed and locked his bedroom door before flopping heavily down onto his bed with a weary sigh. He lie awake the rest of the night; too afraid of what might happen if he closed his eyes and slipped into his dreamland again…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~~ Kamane's feelings

"Kaname are you ok? It isn't like you to zone out," Ichijou said, slightly nudging the pureblood's desk. Kaname returned his attention to the classwork in front of him and turned to his left to answer his loyal right hand.

"Are you presuming to tell me that a pureblood like myself would just 'zone out' in class, and that if I did it would impact my grades whatsoever?"

The blonde vampire flinched at the power in Kaname's biting response. "No, no I just meant that you seem distracted as of late. After all Toga asked you a question a moment ago and you haven't answered him. I apologize for my rudeness."Kaname looked up to find every eye in the room trained on him. Of course they all looked away quickly for fear of his wrath.

"Yes Kuran, you haven't answered my question. You should pay more attention in my class if you want me to pass you. I wont make exceptions for you like the rest of your teachers, vampire," Yagari toga spat out at Kaname.

"What exactly is it i'm meant to have answered, hunter?" Kamane was already feeling annoyed and was not feeling up to listening to this hunter treat him like a dumb student spacing out during class.

"Why was the guillotine invented?"

"To make beheadings quicker and more efficient, of course. It still isn't a pretty sight though."

"Acceptable for now, Kuran. Pay more attention from now on or the next time I catch you not paying attention I'll throw something at you."

"I look forward to seeing you try, "Kaname replied trying to keep his temper in check.

Yagari returned to teaching as if he hadn't heard Kaname's last remark.

Kaname propped his head up with one arm, turning to his right to look out the window. He was annoyed with the hunter, but more angry at himself for being caught day –well more accurately, night- dreaming again. _"This has been happening far too much recently. Every time __**HE**__ crosses my mind I find myself getting completely distracted,"_ Kaname thought to himself. _"At least I didn't get hard in the middle of class. That would have been terrible for my image for that to happen in public. Especially in front of suck lowling vampires. Most of them aren't even nobles."_

Kaname could hardly wait for class to be over with so that he could go to his room and, more likely than not dream of Zero Kiryuu. Yes, the resident pureblood, of the highest ranking, from the purest bloodline in the history of vampires, most eligible young vampire alive, Kaname Kuran was in love with a man. At first he barely believed, much less accepted, his feelings for the former human. But, after getting to know about him via Yuuki he had come to terms with it.

Of course he could have zero anytime he wanted due to his immense powers, but he wanted it to be real if he was ever with Zero. Plus the chase is always fun _"and judging by how he has been acting recently, my wish seems to be coming true."_ The thought brought a faint smile to Kaname's deep red lips.

- :[ -

Class ended not long after that and the night class began heading back to the moon he walked Kaname thought about when he had told Yuuki about his feelings for Zero. Her reaction still baffled Kaname.

She had jumped out of her chair shouting " I knew it! I knew there was something going on because when he insults you when you're walking to class you smile now. I can't believe I've stumbled upon a real-life yaoi! I'll help you in any way I can Kaname-sama. I've thought you two would make a great couple for years  now." Then she had started giggling at Kaname's confused and surprised face.

When they reached the dorm Kaname's mind tuned toward the plans he had in the works. _"It's a shame that my plans no longer include her and I marrying once I awaken her vampire genes. She is such a sweet girl, and so loyal, but I only love her as a brother should. I still should find her a suitable husband. Maybe Ichijou. He is loyal as well, and trustworthy. Or possibly Aido since he is as hyper as her. Though I suspect he likes the attention of the day class' girls too much. However, I needn't worry. I have time." _He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, ready to go to bed.

Kaname changed into his black satin bedclothes and lay down, setting his mind free to wander wherever it chose. And, of course all of his thoughts focused on Zero. His imagination ran wild making up various scenarios between him and Zero. Then Kaname became aware of a slight "problem" brewing.

Sexy images of zero flooded the vampire's mind making the bulge in his pants grow. Soon he couldn't take the confinement of the slippery material. He pulled out his hard member as an image of zero shirtless, on all fours, smirking sexily enveloped him.

He took his throbbing manhood into his hand and began pumping himself harshly. Soon Kaname was panting and sweating profusely. Between groans Kaname was cursing himself for letting the young hunter turn him on so much. Not long after Kaname felt the familiar burning in his gut signaling that his release was not far off.

Kaname wished it was Zero's mouth pleasuring him instead of his own hand. That mental image is what sent him over the edge and had him cumming, hard, all over his hand and clothes. He pumped himself a few more times, riding out the orgasm, moaning Zero's name loudly.

_"This is going to be a pain to clean…"_ Kaname examined the ruined heap that was his pajamas. He picked them up and dropped them in a hamper sitting in the corner of his room. _"Oh well, it's the cleaning woman's problem now, and it's not like she would dare ask me how the stains got there."_

Kaname walked to his personal bathroom (the whole top floor of the dorm was his) and turned on the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin. His muscles immediately began to relax. He took his time cleaning himself and shampooing his silky brown hair, knowing that if they didn't see him whomever planned on offering him blood that morning would leave and offer again when he woke up for class.

He stepped out of the shower, stopping the streams of water before grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. As he walked back into the bedroom Kaname lamented that they were all so willing to open their veins to him, but the one person he wanted to do so would never do it. _"Besides his blood is so tainted I doubt it would taste very good… I wouldn't mind if he offered though."_

He dressed himself in clean pajamas and closed the curtains against the first rays of sunlight beginnings to peek over the treetops. He climbed into his roomy king-sized bed's inviting warmth hoping that when and if he dreamed he's see Zero.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~~ Zero's Confusion

That whole day Zero struggled to stay awake in class. However, history was **not** helping at all, and Yuuki was too far away to keep him awake with her constant stream of babble and never ending warnings that if he didn't pay attention he'd have to take remedial lessons. To him, though, class was boring and pointless when there were so many bigger problems than school at the moment.

_"Like the fact that I'm an ex-human vampire slowly devolving to Level E; and that I can't keep down blood tablets; and that Yuuki's blood is only a short-term solution to a long-term, worsening problem that will only keep me alive and sane a little longer…."_ Zero was thinking, almost oblivious to the class going on around him, and propped his head up with his hands. Soon he was dozing off. He fell asleep right as the teacher launched into talking about some guy named Vlad Something who killed a bunch of people by impaling them…

- :[ -

In his dream zero found himself on a packed dirt path. Along both sides of said path were tall spikes with what looked like severed heads on top.

"Greeeeeeat. Now I have to dream history class too? How **boring**," he sighed. He followed the path to a gated mansion with huge wooden doors. "let me guess, in there is gonna be Vlad the Impaler and I'm gonna get impaled and die and wake up in class?" when he reached the doors he took one huge brass knocker and banged it against the door harshly a few times thinking, "might as well see where this thing goes."

What zero assumed to be a butler answered the door. Zero immediately noticed that this guy looked exactly like one of the stuck up aristocrats in the night class, Shiki Senri. "The master has been awaiting your arrival," the butler said, stepping aside so Zero could enter. Zero wandered into the opulent foyer.

"The master will receive you in his drawing room. Right this way sir," the Senri look-alike said leading Zero down a nearby hall.

The room they ended up in was much smaller than the entrance, but still fairly large. The minimal furniture and lack of décor only added to the illusion of roominess. A grand piano stood against the furthest soft grey wall, a vase of fresh roses standing atop it. Two Victorian style couches the same color as the wall, except for small gold embellishments, sat facing each other in the middle of the room. As Zero drew closer he noticed a small coffee table between them that had an in progress chess game on top. Zero disregarded it as just a random detail his dreaming brain had thought up.

"You can sit sir, the master will join you shortly. Tea will be served in just a few mo—," butler/Shiki was cut off by a deep, smooth, yet strangely familiar voice saying, "no, I shall join my guest now, after all it'd be rude to keep him waiting."

Zero gasped as the voice's owner stepped into view. It was Kaname Kuran as Vlad the Impaler. He was wearing an inky black suit with a long, equally dark, fur cape. And he couldn't help but notice that the darkness complimented that pale porcelain skin very well, and made the subtle hi-lights in his deep brown hair more visible. Internally freaked Zero asked himself_," Did I just check out Kuran?! THE HELL?!"_

"Oh and you can skip the tea today," he heard Vlad/Kaname say, bringing him out of his reverie. He looked up to see the vampire smiling in his direction. "Yes, master Vlad," butler-Senri replied before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Zero eyed the man in front of him. He wasn't buying the calm politeness for one second. "So I guess now's when I get impaled?"

"You could say that…" that was the only answer zero got besides the wolfish smile spreading across Kaname's lips

Zero watched as Vladame (as he was referring to him in his head now) stalked towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. Zero only stood there, not quite understanding what was happening or even how he felt about it. Just as he was about to ask what the hell was going on Kaname brought his lips down onto Zero's in a bruising kiss. Their tongues were soon exploring each other's mouths, their tongues locked in a heated dance. This only served to confuse zero even more than he was before. He was being kissed (KISSED!) by his worst enemy. And to make matters worse he was liking it. _"Probably a little more than I should based on how tight my pants suddenly feel."_

Dream Kaname backed zero up until they reached the couch and they collapsed on top of it, still kissing each other greedily. Finally Zero gave up trying to analyze and just let himself enjoy his dream. He reached up and unbuttoned Kaname's shirt and ran his fingers over the newly exposed skin.

Suddenly, Kaname broke their kiss leaving a thin string of saliva between their lips, and grabbed the bulge in the silver haired boy's pants. "Tsk, Tsk Zero. You're so horny; look how hard you already are, you could kill a deer with this thing," Kaname whispered huskily.

"Sh—Shut up!" Zero panted, unable to come up with anything more articulate to say with the heavy cloud of lust clouding his brain at the moment.

Things escalated quickly and soon Zero was being fucked hard on the couch. "not exactly what I was thinking when I asked if you were gonna 'impale' me." Zero let a little bit of his annoyance slip into his voice. "oh, Zero you know you're enjoying getting impaled this way much more than what you assumed I was going to do," Vladame teased, biting Zero's ear.

"y—you son of a bitch. You don't know what I'm thinking. **And why the HELL am I on bottom again?!**"

"well this is **your **dream, you tell me.." this had Zero thinking and ultra-confused all over again. _"do I want to be bottom subconsciously? For that matter do I want Kuran?" _Zero didn't think it had been possible, but his already messed up feelings had become even more muddled than they had been before the couch sex. … that moment was when Zero started hearing his voice being called over a great distance, and it was really muffled…

- :[ -

"zero! Zero wake up! We have to go keep the day class girls from the night class students, we're going to be late! WAKE UP!"

Zero awoke to Yuuki shaking him violently and yelling in his face. Then Zero realized two things simultaneously: 1) that the classroom was almost empty meaning he had slept through the rest of his classes of the day. And 2) he was sweaty and very red from his dream. Before Yuuki could notice #2 Zero scurried out the door and outside to the relative coolness of the late afternoon air.

Yuuki quickly caught up and noticed that he was beet red, shaky, and trying to reign in his emotions and control his body. "if it was another nightmare, you can take tonight off to relax," she suggested trying to be helpful.

"and leave you alone to deal with all those crazy fan girls? Not happening. They never listen to you if I'm not around."

Yuuki thought there was more to this than Zero wanting to do their job, but she bit her tongue to refrain from asking anything. She didn't want to embarrass her friend.

They quickly made their way over to the Moon Dorm's path to the school's entrance and took up their positions keeping the already huge crowd of girls in check. Not long after, when the last few rays of golden sunlight began disappearing, the night class came into view. This sent the girls into and absolutely insane frenzy.

_" I wonder if they would still all do this if they knew their beloved night class as comprised entirely of bloodsucking vampires," _Zero wondered to himself as he put one particularly crazy girl back into place.

Then he heard it: the sexy sonorous voice of Kaname Kuran. "looks like you have your hands full tonight, Kiryuu. Are you sure you can handle it," the dark haired vampire inquired teasingly. Upon hearing Kaname's voice zero blushed unintentionally. "N—no. I can handle idiots. I put up with you don't I?" Zero delivered his quick comeback without looking at Kaname.

"Ouch," Kaname replied with mock pain. "I'm not sure I can come back from that one," the sarcasm dripping in his voice, but he was smiling all the same. Then he turned to Yuuki.

"thank you, Yuuki for keeping us safe on our way into school again. Keep up the good work." He smiled wider at her and gave her a quick embrace.

That was what made Zero snap. Even though this is the type of thing that happened every day for some reason today it struck a nerve. Before he realized what he was doing Zero began telling at Kaname. **"Why do you only ever think of her, huh? It's always her! Do you not appreciate what **_**I **_**do?! All the work I do to keep you snobs from getting attacked by these crazy people?! You're Such An ASSHOLE Kuran!" **Zero turned a deep red and tried to hide it with his silver hair.

"Zero, I-," Kaname started.

"NO! Just Shut Up! Forget It Dick!" With that Zero ran away, heading for the stables, since horses had always comforted him. _"what the __**HELL**__ was that," _Zero internally questioned himself while running. _"don't tell me I like him! I __**Can't **__like him. He's a vampire for crying out loud! Not to mention the fact that he's a guy! I could have sworn I was straight! And if I am gay why couldn't I have like a cute girly boy? No I get stuck being all fucking confused about a big, insensitive, asshole vampire!"_

By then he had reached the stables and was in the large foaling stall with his favorite mare, White Lily, seeking her calm affection. "at least I can count on one thing in my life to stay constant," he crooned to the horse, feeding her an apple. "without you Lily I'd be so messed up. Let's go for a ride, girl, I need to clear my head."

Lily neighed in response, seeming to understand Zero's words. He untied her and slowly led her outside. He jumped on her back, not bothering to saddle her up. They took off to ride around the vast grounds of Cross Academy. Zero angled then towards a heavily wooded area they had ridden in frequently, all the while thinking…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~~ The Plan

"NO! Just Shut Up! Forget it Dick!" zero yelled in Kaname's face before running away as fast as he could.

Kaname just stood there, arm outstretched in the direction Zero had gone. A hush fell over the crowd. Trying to save face, and not further embarrass himself of Zero, Kaname said loudly, "Looks like Zero is a bit testy tonight. he must not have slept well; I apologize for his outburst ladies." Immediately they started screaming again, and Kaname resumed walking in the direction the rest of the night class had gone.

He entered the school to find Hanabusa Aido waiting for him just inside. "great more drama for me to deal with," he sighed inwardly. The small blonde aristocrat looked up at Kaname, eyes blazing, and said angrily, "how dare he talk to you like that Kaname-sama?! You should have pulverized him right there in front of everyone for disrespecting you!"

Hanabusa it's fine. Ignore Kiryuu for now; you are to continue to keep your distance from him along with the others.

"but Kaname-Sama you can't let him get away with ta-,"

"I said **DROP IT!**" Kaname let some of his power accidentally leak into his words and a window on the wall behind him shattered. "now go to class before I get angry Hanabusa. I can hear Yuuki coming up the path, most likely to speak to me and I do not want her to see me beating you into submission."

Aido wanted to say more, but he respected his superior's wishes. He apologized, bowed, and left as he was told. A few moments later Yuuki came in the front door, quickly spotting Kaname by the left stairwell of the huge entrance hall.

Rather forlornly Kaname spoke, "Did you see that? He was so…Angry at me. I believe he really does hate me."

"Kaname, you're insane. I can tell he really likes you!" Yuuki walked over to stand beside her friend and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"how so? He was yelling at me and then bolted away from me like I had the plague." Kaname slumped down onto a bench that ran along the inside curve of the stairwell.

"he was jealous that you were hugging me. I could tell by this look in his eyes. It looked to me like he was upset you weren't being kind to him as well. Plus, he was blushing like crazy from the second he heard you talking. I think he's really starting to fall for you."

"do you really think so?" Kaname perked up a bit with hope.

"I do. Now the question is how to get you two together. I'm sure Zero's feeling really conflicted, but if you told him how you feel he would know one way or the other. So, we need to find a way for you two to be alone together." They both fell silent, wracking their brains for ideas. "I could come along the next time you two are running errands for Cross," suggested Kaname.

"I don't think Zero would let me go off on my own because he'd think I would get lost. And he'd only be suspicious if you stay with him instead of going with me."

"true… maybe we could set up a dinner reservation, and you are a no show?"

"He wouldn't stay if he found out I wasn't coming. But I like the dinner idea…. *light bulb ding*

I just came up with a perfect plan!" Yuuki was practically vibrating with excitement.

"do tell Yuuki," Kaname asked, intrigued.

"okay, so basically I'm going to invite Zero to have dinner with me. I won't tell him you're coming until you're about to come over. And since it's me he won't leave if I ask him really sweet not to. Then when you show up we relax and eat and talk. Then I'll have someone call about an hour into whatever we're doing. Then I can make up an excuse to leave. I'll say I'm coming back soon and ask you both not to leave. After I go, to break the awkward silence-."

Yuuki was cut off by Kaname's question, "awkward silence?"

"Come On. Are you trying to tell me there _won't_ be a long awkward pause after I leave while you and Zero try to come up with things to say to each other?"

"alright, I see your point. Continue."

"so, to break the awkward silence you can tell zero how you feel. Then, hopefully, he'll feel the same way and the night ends with you two as happy as Aido on St. Chocolate's day."

Kaname took a moment to think it over. He looked up to meet Yuuki's eyes, and exclaimed excitedly, "Yuuki, You are a **Genius!** A true mastermind!"

"thank you Kaname-Sama, I said I'd do anything to help you didn't I?

"this is going above and beyond. Yuuki this is going to work for sure. Since it will technically Friday morning in a few hours what do you say we enact this plan Saturday night? That gives you time to get him to agree and me time to arrange for what we'll eat."

"sounds good to me Kaname. How about you come over around 10 so that you don't have to wake up really early and have time to get ready." Yuuki tried to stifle a large yawn, but Kaname was very observant.

"we can hammer out all of the details later. Go on to bed, I'm sure you are tired."

"okay Kaname, but you should go to class, Toga will be angry if you're late again."

"you let me worry about that," Kaname started walking Yuuki walking toward the door. "and thank you. Thank you so much for supporting me so completely and for being willing to help me with Zero. I love you my little Yuuki."

Embracing Kaname, Yuuki replied, "I love you too Kaname. Ever since you saved me all those years ago you've been like a brother to me. Zero's a brother to me too and I want both of you to be happy. "

Not for the first time Kaname wished he could just unseal Yuuki. To give her back all of her memories. To have her remember that they were really brother and sister. To let her have all of the memories of good times spent together and with their parents before the bad times had happened, forcing their mother to give up her life to seal away Yuuki's vampire genes. He reminded himself that he couldn't yet. Not until they had gotten rid of Rido for good.

Yuuki stepped away and out the door. She started down the sun path, in the direction of the day class' dorms. Kaname knew she would take a path that branched off of that one a little ways down. It was a shortcut to the headmaster's quarters that she had found soon after she started attending class at the academy. Kaname silently thanked his old friend Kaien Cross for taking her in after their parents had died. He had raised her very well. "Be safe!" he called after her, watching as she stopped, turned around, waved at him, and then continued on her way. Kaname watched her until she was out of sight, his love for his baby sister showing plainly instead of his usual poker face.

He shut the door and began wandering in the general direction of his classroom, not really wanting to go to history. They were learning about Vlad the Impaler and it was incredibly boring to Kaname. Kaname was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he had ended up at the far end of the hall, next to a large window. Looking out, he saw a whit mare with a silver haired guy riding bareback toward the woods. "That must be Zero, no other students would be out this late and Yuuki often finds him with that horse skipping class," he said speaking to no one in particular. He watched as the silver-white streaks disappeared from sight. Kaname let out a small sigh, "I really need Saturday to go well."

Kaname turned away from the window and mentally shook himself. "I need to get to class before they send some poor soul to look for me." He walked briskly back up the hall to his classroom; setting his face to that of its normal, expressionless serenity.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~~ Thinking

As Zero rode around the vast grounds of Cross Academy he relished in the feel of the cool night air in his face; the wind causing his silvery hair to fly about in every direction. He loved this feeling: being free. He felt, _normal._ If only for a few brief moments he didn't feel like the monster he was becoming, obsessed with blood. It was the only time he really felt alive.

A good hour into his ride reality came crashing down, as it always did; instantly bringing down his mood. As if she could sense her rider's sudden shift in mood, White Lily slowed to a stop and turned back to peer at Zero. He leaned forward to pat her snout saying, "I'm alright Lily, just thinking. Let's speed back up, it hasn't even been two hours yet. "The horse snorted and continued to stare at Zero. "Come on, girl. There's a few sugar cubes in it for you," he tempted. Lily's ears pricked up at this and she began moving again at a slow trot.

Zero was soon lulled into a peaceful state by Lily's rhythmic plodding. He played the scene of his earlier outburst over and over in his mind in an attempt to understand his behavior. "Today was different somehow. I just don't know why…. So annoying. Lately he's been making me feel so strange just by looking at me; and those damn dreams aren't helping anything. And Hell, I could barely stay standing when he was talking to me today, my damn knees felt like jelly. And my frickin heart sped up to about a million miles an hour. He has some strange hold over me, **and I don't understand a ****damn**** thing about it!**" the annoyance in his mind reached its limits and he let out a loud roar of pure frustration.

His sudden vocalization frightened Lily. She reared up, throwing Zero off her back and onto the harsh ground. He hit the dirt, _hard_, and White Lily took off at break-neck speed deeper into the woods.

"OUCH! Son of a BITCH that Hurt!" Zero muttered a string of curses, rubbing his (definitely) bruised back. Looking up he saw that his mare was nowhere to be seen, "_**Dammit!**_ It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

He began looking for her, but it was too dark for even him to see any tracks she might have left. After stumbling around in the woods for hours and finding no sign of the white horse, he decided to give up to see if she had turned back to the stables.

Along the way back, Kaname popped into Zero's mind a few times. And by the time he reached the forest's edge he had come to realize a few things. _"He actually isn't that bad of a person. He's never actually tried to hurt me, even when I tried to stab him the first time I met him. The worst he's ever done is insult me. I'm really to blame for that, though, I started that tradition. Also, whenever I try to start a fight he only blocks me and he never stops being top it off, he is really gentle, especially with Yuuki. He treats her like some kind of princess."_ His heart fluttered slightly as he imagined Kaname hugging him as sweetly as he did Yuuki. Zero's eyes widened, _"he's a __great__ guy. I see why all those girls love him so much…"_

He shook himself as he finally reached the stables again. He walked inside and was surprised to see Lily clean and in her, closed and locked, stall. Curiously, he walked closer; noticing that she was wiped down, brushed and her mane and tail were de-tangled and glossy. He also noticed that her feeding bag was empty, so someone had fed her too. _"I didn't see anyone outside… and they aren't here anymore," _he thought. Just the faint scent of rose lingered in the air.

He walked into her stall and began rubbing the space above her nose. "I'm glad you're safe, Lil. You shouldn't run off like that. You had me worried." He looked around for his bag of sugar, noticing a piece of crisp cream-colored paper folded in half standing on Lily's equipment shelf. It was addressed to Zero and he picked it up, his curiosity getting to him. Fe flipped it open and read the message written in a neat, slightly slanted hand:

I found her grazing near our path on my way back to the dorms.

She was a mess, and since I did not know when you would return, I cleaned her up for you.

It took a fair bit of convincing on my part, as she seems to have inherited your hatred of vampires, Zero.

At any rate, Next time you should consider a saddle.

-Kaname Kuran

Zero stared at the note in disbelief. How Kaname known he was riding Lily? And how had he gotten her to allow him to get close to her? She hated the bloodsuckers more than he did… despite all the questions running through his head, Zero was touched that Kaname would go through all that trouble for Lily, for him. That moment Zero had an epiphany that changed his life forever.

"Lily, I – I think that… I think I love him." He blushed and the horse snuffled in his face, then gave him a look that said, "took you long enough." Zero smiled, finally understanding all of the strange feelings he had been having, all of the crazy reactions, and the incessant blushing.

"yea. Yea! I Love Him! But… there's no way he would feel the same way about me. I bet he only took care of Lily to look better in Yuuki's eyes, and make me the bad guy for yelling at him." His heart sank. Lily stepped closer to Zero and rested her head on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"thanks, girl. I think I'll just stay here tonight. I'm way too tired to go all the way to Cross'. He lay down on a large heap of straw next to White Lily. He slept there the peacefully the rest of the night and most of the next day, missing school.

When he sis wake up it was to Yuuki, very loudly, reprimanding him for missing a day's worth of class. She also was trying to convince him to eat dinner with her tomorrow night. Half asleep, and more than a little annoyed, Zero agreed. Anything to make her leave him alone. Little did he know that he had just agreed to no ordinary dinner.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~~ Getting Ready

_-Kaname-_

Kaname woke up earlier than he normally would that Saturday. By seven o'clock that night he had showered and changed his outfit at least twenty times. First he looked to dressy, then too casual, then to dressy again. He eventually settled on a pair of black slacks and an ivory button-up shirt'; only after he had pulled out every item of clothing he owned, of course.

His nerves were seriously getting to him. _"How am I supposed to tell Zero I love him? Does he even feel the same way about me?" _the usually calm, cool and collected pureblood found himself second guessing his choices and doubting his every move for the first time in his long life. It was driving him crazy, to the point where he almost backed out of going through with he and Yuuki's plan altogether. He decided to practice what he would say aloud while he searched for a pair of shoes in his, now disastrous, room.

"'Zero, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I do appreciate you. In fact, I do more than appreciate you. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you; and I was wondering if you felt the same?' …No, no. too soft hearted. I need to keep my dignity should he not return my feelings.

Kaname decided to get his mind off of the confession and focus on the actual dinner; thinking he would just say whatever he came up with in the moment. He was still undecided about what he would actually have them eat. He, himself never ate much food. _"What was it Yuuki made me eat on her eleventh birthday?"_ He remembered that it had been very greasy and covered in melted cheese. He remembered that she had stuffed it down his throat after saying it was her and Zero's favorite thing to eat. _"P- something… Pizza! That's what it was called,"_ he recalled, feeling triumphant.

He decided to get both flavors Zero and Yuuki liked; he would only eat one or two pieces. Yuuki's favorite was plain cheese, and she had told him Zero's was pepperoni and pineapple. He navigated his way to his nightstand and pulled out his smartphone. Quickly finding a place that would deliver to the school he placed an order for two medium pizzas for 9:50.

Kaname decided to tidy up in order to kill time and find his elusive shoes. By the time he finished it was around 8:30 and he had donned a pair of his black dress shoes. He called Yuuki to let her know that he had ordered some pizza, and she informed him she had rented a movie to keep with the casual theme.

"Everything is falling into place Kaname, now I have to go. I told Zero to take a shower, but I need to make sure he actually went to do that instead of going back to sleep." They both disconnected and Kaname went downstairs to wait for the heart-attack-in-a-box pizza to arrive.

- :[ -

-Zero-

God Yuuki was annoying. First she had dragged him out of the horse stables and back to the house. Then she had made him do all of the work assigned in class that day. When he finally finished she had ordered him to take a shower. _"She is so lucky it's her ordering me around. Anyone else would've gotten shot in the face with Bloody Rose if the talked to me like that."_

He stepped into the shower that was currently making a steamy swamp out of the bathroom. He let out a yelp when the hot water scalded his skin. "Dammit Yuuki! You turned it up way too high again! You tryin' to kill me?!"

"Sorry, Zero. Just turn it down a little bit or you'll make it too cold," Yuuki called from downstairs somewhere.

"Yea, yea. Whatever," he called back turning the knob. He got into the, now freezing, shower. "DAMMIT!"

Yuuki came bustling into the room muttering, "He never listens does he? Kaname has his hands full with this one."

"What was that?" Zero asked, quickly wrapping a towel around his lower half.

"Nothing, just saying that you need to hurry it up because dinner is at 10 and you need to be dressed by then."

"Calm down Yuuki. I'll be cleaned up and downstairs in an hour tops. Why the rush?"

"It's that…. And don't get mad, but….. I invited Kaname to come eat with us tonight."

"What the **Hell** Yuuki? I absolutely do **Not** feel like sitting through a meal with that guy." Zero turned a bit pink, not really meaning what he said, his heart beating a bit faster than normal at the prospect of seeing Kaname.

"I thought the two of you needed to make up after Thursday night." Yuuki looked up at zero with her most adorable face saying, "Please? Just stay with us to watch a movie? For me?"

" UGH, Fine. Now can I just take my shower, you said I need to hurry right?"

"YAY! Thank you Zero, you won't regret it! And yes, you need to get clean fast. It's almost eight already. I'm going to go put on some normal clothes, this uniform is really annoying after a day of school." Yuuki then left and went back downstairs.

Zero stepped into the shower and quickly washed up. He was very excited to see a certain brunette vampire in a few hours. He took about an hour to decide what to wear. Eventually, he decided on a dark pair of worn jeans and a Kuroshitsuji t-shirt he had recently bought, trying to look casual.

He finally made it downstairs at 9:00 and immediately noticed the absence of a certain eccentric headmaster. "Yuuki, where's cross? Shouldn't he be here telling me to smile more or something like that?"

"Oh, he had papers to look at. He's still at the school. I just got back from running him some tea," Yuuki replied, walking into the living room with Zero.

"Whatever. What movie did you get? Because if I have to sit through another boy-meets-girl gooey love movie again I'm seriously going to throttle you," Zero said, gesturing towards the redbox case on the coffee table.

"Don't worry. It's supposed to be a comedy. I think it's called 'Grown Ups' or something like that."

"I've seen commercials for it before. It looks like it should be pretty good. What time is it? I'm **Starving**!"

"Nearly ten. Kaname should be here with the food soon, relax."

"He better be. Or he is going to have to answer to me," zero intoned, a hint of a challenge in his voice.

*knock knock knock*

"There, that'll be him. Don't get your boxers in a bunch," Yuuki teased before opening the door.

And thus the plan entered the first phase…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~~ Dinner

"_This has to be the most awkward night of my existence,"_ Zero thought to himself. Kaname had brought over two pizzas, one Zero's favorite. And Kaname had told him he bought it especially for Zero; and Zero had blushed. They put in the movie and Yuuki sat in the armchair, forcing Kaname and Zero to share the loveseat; and Zero had blushed again. Then Kaname offered him a slice of pizza off his plate; and Zero had blushed _again._

_"Geez with all the blood rushing to my face how is there enough circulating to make my heart beat so damn fast?" _Their legs accidentally brushed and Zero turned, if possible, an even deeper shade of red.

Zero tried to focus on watching the movie. Some Latina-looking lady in a business suit was about to try skipping rocks. Obviously the uptight chick failed, hitting her 'son' in the stomach. In the moment when the child dramatically grasped his abdomen a strange sound reached Zero's ears. He looked for the source of the noise and when he found where it was coming from his mouth flopped open in a large 'O' and his eyes went wide in shock. Kaname Kuran was _Laughing! _

The vampire in question looked down at the hunter staring at him. "What? Am I not allowed a sense of humor?"

Zero quickly looked away and mumbled his reply. "That's not it; I just didn't know you were capable of laughter, tightass."

"So that's it/ well in that case you should know I'm also capable of kindness and smiling." He smiled down at Zero, amused.

"I know that much. I see you with Yuuki all the time. This is just the first time I've seen you let your hair down, prince Kaname," Zero teased trying to keep the mood light.

This earned him a chuckle from Kaname, "prince Kaname, eh? I like the ring of that." Then the house phone went off and Yuuki stood to go answer it. "Would you like us to stop the movie for you?" Kaname moved to pick up the remote from the table

"No, it's alright I can just rewind it in a minute," she replied as she walked into the next room to pick up the receiver.

Kaname leaned back comfortably on the couch, draping his arm across the back; his hand grazed Zero's shoulder in the process. This tiny amount of contact sent goose bumps rippling down the length of the hunter's arm, who leaned back so that Kaname's arm was touching all along the top of his back. This made Kaname smile and feel a bit less nervous about confessing later.

Yuuki returned a few moments, putting on her coat. _"Well they look awfully cozy," _she thought, noting that Kaname's arm was around Zero and their knees were touching intimately. _"This had better go well because if it doesn't my dreams of a real-life yaoi will be ruined. And I don't think I could handle Kaname heartbroken."_

_ "Where the hell are you going Yuuki?" _Zero asked her annoyed.

"Cross just called from his office. He needs me to take him one of his spare pairs of glasses, he dropped a stack of papers on his usual ones and they broke. I'll be back soon, so you two can leave on the movie and catch me up when I get back. It's not like I'll miss much; it's only about a five minute walk using the shortcut."

"It's still late, do you want me to come with you," Zero inquired, nervous of being alone with Kaname this close.

"No, I'll be back in no time, just enjoy the movie."

"Fine, but take Artemis with you. Those bloodsuckers could be out lurking anywhere. No offense Kaname," Zero quickly added.

"None taken. Not all of my classmates have the restraint I wield; they'd more likely r=than not try to feed from her. I agree with Zero, Yuuki you should take Artemis. And come straight back, no dilly-dallying." Zero, of course, didn't notice the two conspirators' shared wink.

"Alright already you two, relax." Yuuki walked over to the umbrella stand by the door and pulled her Artemis rod out of it. Depositing it in her jacket pocket she opened the door and stepped out. "Well I'm off, you two behave." She flashed them one of her big goofy grins and closed the door behind her. _"Now it's all up to Kaname," _she thought before heading towards the school.

Kaname heard the door click closed and swallowed around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. _"Gods I have absolutely no idea how to do this. What in the world do I even say? Damn, Damn, DAMN! Yuuki as right this is definitely awkward."_

While Kaname was distracted by his own thoughts, Zero had moved closer to him, reaching for the remote on Kaname had put on his lap. A faint pink tinged Kaname's cheeks as he registered how close Zero suddenly was to him.

"We should just pause this. Yuuki always asks too many questions when I have to catch her up on movies," he was saying, but Kaname barely understood it. He was once again wrapped up in trying to form the words to tell Zero he loved him.

He gulped again and shifted so he could look Zero in the eyes. Trying to seem nonchalant he asked," So Zero do you have a crush on any of the day class girls? Some of them are quite cute."

Zero met his eyes and replied, "No, they're all obsessed with the 'like totally gorgeous night class _Gods_'."

Zero's impression of a stereotypical blonde girl brought a smile to Kaname's lips. "I see, so you aren't interested in anyone then?"

"I never said that. I have feelings for someone. They just aren't in the day class."

"Really? I thought you hated all vampires, who would you take an interest in in the night class?" Kaname kept his tone neutral, but he was seething at the thought of _his_ Zero with any of those other lesser vampires.

"Some of you are bearable for the record. And it doesn't matter who because I'm sure my feelings aren't returned." He laughed, "Kaname you have pizza sauce on your face." He picked up a napkin and dabbed Kaname's face; once again very close to him.

"Yes it does matter because…. Well, …I um….." Kaname cleared his throat and turned a bit redder; very distracted by the hot hunter not even half a foot away from him.

"The great Kaname Kuran is blushing because he doesn't look perfect? This must be my lucky day," zero teased licking a fleck of sauce from near Kaname's lips. "Finish your sentence, you what?" Zero whispered the last part, now only an inch from Kaname's face.

"I-"Kaname tilted his face down slightly, and Zero's tilted up as if by reflex. "You see, I—"The rest of his sentence was lost as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Zero's arms slid around Kaname's shoulders easily. And Kaname's arms slid around Zero's waist, pulling the silver-haired teen closer against his body.

His head spinning, Zero was the first to break the kiss. He pushed slightly against Kaname's chest and pulled away, reluctantly.

Kaname immediately felt he had made a huge mistake and abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry Zero, that was a bit forward of me. I'll just leave." He quickly went out the door and angled towards the cover of the forest.

Zero ran outside after him yelling for the pureblood to stop. _"That Dumbass!"_ he thought when Kaname ignored him and picked up his pace.

Eventually he caught up with the brunette vampire and roughly spun him around by the shoulder. "What in the **HELL** was that," he demanded, backing Kaname up against a tree.

"A kiss, Zero. Just forget about it," he said, refusing to look Zero in the eyes.

"Not that you Idiot! Running out on me without even letting me respond!"

"Zero wha-"for the second time Kaname was cut off as the slightly shorter male pulled his face down for a kiss.

Zero breaks away, a blush plain across his cheeks, face turned away from kaname as if to hide it.

"Zero, does this mean…?" Kaname trailed off, panting.

"Yea, Bastard. I love you," Zero said in answer to the unspoken question.

Now it was Kaname's turn to back _Zero_ against a tree. He placed a quick peck on Zero's forehead and said," I love you too Zero."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8 ~~ Meddling Aido?

Things went great for Zero and Kaname over the next few weeks. They hadn't officially come out as a couple, but everyone kind of already knew.

The fangirls had backed off Kaname due to Zero's rages when they tried to hang on him. The other night class students, especially those close to Kaname figured it out fairly early on. They did not interfere with their superior's relationship even if they did disapprove. Zero planned to come out to Yuuki, but she had already (of course) known, and he was grateful they could carry on as if nothing had changed. Headmaster Cross had realized the situation when Kaname started spending nights, and sometimes full days, at his house. He had called Zero to his office and fangirled about how it totally proved his ideals and hopes that vampires could coexist peacefully.

The only person who openly rejected their relationship was Hanabusa Aido, a night class aristocrat. He never missed a chance to voice his displeasure that their purest-of-the-pure leader was sleeping with a filthy ex-human hunter. His thoughtless words had earned him more than a few harsh punishments from Kaname.

_"Now that I think about it there is __**one**__ person who doesn't know about us," _Zero thought to himself taking his usual seat in the back of lit. Class; late again_. "Toga has no idea."_ Zero was terrified of what would happen if the older hunter were to find out he were dating a vampire.

Yagari Toga had practically raised him and Ichiru when their parents were away on missions killing rogue vampires. He had been Zero's parental figure, his teacher, and his hunting mentor. He was a big part of his life, especially after his parents and Ichiru had died. He respected Toga and was grateful for everything he'd done for him until the time came where he began living with Cross and Yuuki. The man had even lost an eye protecting him and his twin from a level E when they were children.

However, that did not mean he knew Zero well enough now to know he was in a relationship, or that Zero wanted to tell him so. Toga hated vampires with a burning passion and had taught Zero to be the same. _"If he found out I was with a vampire, much less a pure blooded one, he'd shoot me," _Zero thought gulping.

_"But maybe I should just do it; it's really hard sitting in his class and be thinking about Kaname without feeling guilty. Plus better he hears it from me, his pupil, about my inter-species gay relationship."_

*BRI-I-NG*

The bell for lunch went off and Zero practically bolted out the door. Why the rush you ask? Because his boyfriend (Yup Boyfriend!) was _finally_ home from back to back meetings with vampire politicians and the hunter's association, and they were going to have lunch together.

With a large grin on his face, Zero ducked out a side door to go to their favorite spot- right on the edge of the woods under a large willow tree. The leaves hung in thick, tumbling ropes that stopped about four feet from the ground, creating a semi-private are for them to spend time together that was dark enough that the light didn't bother Kaname's eyes.

Zero reached their spot and brushed aside some leafy vines to get in the darkened area closer to the trunk. He saw a light blue sheet spread out on the ground, two white cushions on it, and a bag and drinks from a fast food place too. But no Kaname.

Confused, Zero looked around him. No Kaname. He walked around the tree, still no Kaname. He gave a frustrated sigh. Then he heard a soft chuckle. Looking up, he saw Kaname sitting on a tree branch; back leaned casually against the tree, reading. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called up, "hey bloodsucker, why so far up?"

Kaname looked up, well down; just realizing Zero was standing there. "Just reading one of Shakespeare's tragedies. I find prince Hamlet to be quite amusing." He hopped down and landed neatly on his feet. "That and the food smelled good, and I wanted to wait for you to eat it."

"That's sweet to say, but I know you hate this type of stuff. You didn't have to buy it just for me."

"Ah, but it was my turn to 'make' lunch and as you've told me many a time, I burn water. Therefore, your heart-attack-in-a-bag seemed to be the best choice," he said while stalking forward to envelop his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Mm, I missed you Kaname," Zero said, hugging back and taking in the sweet scent of Kaname.

"And I you," Kaname replied. He went in for a kiss, but Zero's stomach had other ideas it seemed. He smiled against Zero's lips at the growl. "Why don't we eat before the 'food' gets cold?"

Gratefully, Zero went to sit down on a cushion; willing embarrassed blush on his cheeks to die down. Kaname came and sat down next to him and they dug into the greasy mess of burgers and fries.

"You know, I've been thinking," Zero said around a mouthful of burger, "about telling toga-sensei about us."

"What brought this on? I thought you said you didn't want him to find out?"

"Nothing brought it on, I just figured I may as well before someone else does and Toga kills both of us…"

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's shoulders "if this is what you want to do, its fine by me, but you don't **have** to. I know you worry about how he may react and you hope he'll be okay with it, but I doubt that would happen. I just want you to be prepared for that possibility."

"Thanks, but I still think he should know. I might tell him tonight when he comes to dinner with Cross. I'm just really worried he'll try to break us up, he really hates you all." He leaned his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"That won't happen Zero, I promise. Now let's hurry up and finish this up, your lunch ends soon." Kaname gave him a kiss on the forehead, "now stop worrying, everything will turn out fine."

They quickly finished their meal and kissed goodbye before Zero had to hurry back to class. Kaname packed up and left for the moon dorm. Little did they know that the whole time someone had been watching from the shadows.

- :[ -

Aido turned away from the sickeningly sweet scene before him, disgusted. "Why should **he** be allowed to touch Kaname? He's a hunter! A former human! Double the nasty. The likes of him shouldn't even breathe the same air as my Kaname. Does he not understand that is all a waste of time? He will become a level E unless he drinks from the –most likely dead- pureblood that turned him. If only he could fall soon, and I could kill him. Then Kaname could be all mine."

A layer of frost slowly crept out from his body, covering everything close to him in its glistening white. He reigned in his emotions and pulled back his powers, allowing the ice to dissipate. He was furious. He hated that Kaname had chosen the ex-human wretch over him, a noble of his own kind. "**Can't Kaname tell that I love him?!**It should be me he is smiling at. Me he's sharing lunch with. He even came straight here after returning from his long trip just to be with this… trash. I hate Zero. He must be dealt with immediately."

His jealous thoughts were interrupted when Zero mentioned that Yagari Toga knowing nothing about their relationship. "I'm worried he'll try to break us up," the trash had said.

"Well, well, well… I can use this to my advantage. If someone should… I dunno… let it slip to him that his 'perfect' pupil is with one of us, it could spell the end of this 'relationship'. Then I could most definitely make Kaname mine."

With a smile on his face and a spring in his step Aido went back to the moon dorm. "I'll just have a word with our dear teacher after class tonight and let the chips fall where they may."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 ~~ Next Night

The 'Morning' proceeded normally. Aido woke up, showered, and dressed. He waited for Kaname downstairs. They all (the night class) walked to the school. But Kaname hung back to talk to Yuuki and Zero; Aido couldn't help but sneer at this. In the classroom he took his normal seat, and Kaname took his by the window.

The rest of the school 'day' went normally too. He ate lunch with a few other nobles, including his cousin Akatsuki. He was sad that Kaname didn't eat with them yet again. _"Probably to see his boyfriend on patrol,"_ he'd thought bitterly. He sat through all his afternoon classes restlessly, waiting for his last of the day: Yagari Toga's ethics class.

At long last the bell signaling the day's end rang, and the teens began filing out of the classroom to go back to the dorm. Aido took hit time packing up and slowly walked down the steps to yagari's desk.

"You coming Hanabusa?"

Looking towards the door, Aido saw Akatsuki waiting for him. "Yes. I just need something explained is all. Why don't you go catch up to Ruka?"

A slight blush crept onto Akatsuki's cheeks at the mention of the girl he was crushing on. "okaaaay….. See you later then," he replied before walking off.

"What do you want Hanabusa Aido?" a gruff voice pulled him back to the task at hand.

"Just to ask if it would be ethical for a vampire and a Hinter to have a romantic relationship."

"No. and I've never heard of such a dumb thing being tried in the first place," Toga said coldly.

"See that's what I thought. Apparently **Those Two** think they can beat the odds."

"Who is 'Those two' vampire?"

"As if you don't already know, everyone knows. They've been talking about if for _weeks_ now."

"Cut the crap brat and tell me what you're talking about."

"Struggling to keep his composure in the face of the hunter's insulting tone, Aido continued with mock innocence, "If you really don't know I don't want to let the cats out of the bag, well closet in this case."

"Either start making sense or get out of my classroom."

"Pushy much? I'm only talking about our pureblood prince Kaname-sama and yours and Cross' hunter Zero." At the older man's surprised look he put on a mask of apologetic guilt. "I guess you really didn't know. Oopsie."

"Are you trying to tell me that Zero, who hates every vampire just for existing is dating Kuran? I find that hard to believe." he waved a hand dismissively.

"I thought you might say that." Aido pulled out his cell and messed with the touchscreen a moment. "Do you find it so hard to believe now," he asked, a picture of the couple kissing he'd snapped earlier displayed on his screen.

Yagari stood there, staring at the evidence of his student's betrayal clear as day in the digital photo. He couldn't believe this even though it was in front of his eyes. Zero, who hated vampires as much as feared them, who swore to kill every last one of them was being held by, and even kissed by one of them.

He sneered, entirely disgusted that Zero had fallen so far. Keeping his voice even he addressed the smug teenager before him. "Can you email this to me?"

"Of course, put the address in here."

"Yagari entered his info in the send box and a few moments later a new mail icon popped up on his computer screen. "Thanks," he said flatly and turned back to a reading a stack of papers on his desk, clearly dismissing him.

Aido walked out the door and down the hallway, proud of himself. "Now if all goes to plan he will put an end to their farce of a relationship."

"You do know that of Kaname should find out your role in all this he won't forgive you," a feminine voice said; stopping him from opening the door.

"Seiren this does not concern you. Leave me be." He turned to face the girl standing beside the window. He had no interest in what she was saying. It was making him feel guilty for some reason. "Besides _I've _done nothing wrong. If you want to threaten somebody do so to the teacher. He holds their fate in his hands, not me."

"You lie to yourself as well as you lie to others it seems."

"Enough! What happens now will not be my fault so shut up already." He wrenched the door open, still trying to convince himself of the truth in his words.

"If that is what you believe, so be it. I won't mention this unless directly asked by Kaname-sama."

"I appreciate that, but as I've said i'm blameless from this point on." Without waiting for her reply he left. He decided to walk around a bit to clear his head of what Seiren had said to him. He most certainly did not like the feelings of mixed guilt and shame it was making him feel. He kept repeating to himself that nothing was his fault now. That it wouldn't be his fault if things went badly. When he finally felt back to normal he hurried back to the dorm, hungry for some real 'food'.

He went straight to the kitchen after returning to get a glass of water to dissolve blood tablets in. when he walked in he was met by a sight he'd never seen before: Kaname Kuran was flipping through a cookbook. "K-Kaname-sama, I didn't know you were here. I thought you were going out tonight. And if you don't mind me asking, what's that book for? You have plenty of personal chefs."

"Never you mind why I buy things. I was actually almost ready to leave when I saw that this had come in the mail for me. Why are you returning so late, it is unlike you to dawdle at the school," he said without looking up.

Suddenly flustered Aido responded. "Oh, uh… it was nothing really. I… uh just got distracted on the way back is all."

"You are behaving suspiciously Aido. You had better not have done anything stupid and gotten in more trouble."

"Of course not Kaname-sama. I've followed your orders to stay out of trouble to the tee," he smiled brightly.

"So you say." Kaname eyed the blonde carefully. "Take this to my room for me and leave it on my desk. I should be back in a few hours." He tossed the cookbook at him and turned to leave.

"Of course! Leave it to me, your faithful follower!" he quickly went up the stairs and into Kaname's bedroom. His eyes went immediately to the huge unmade bed and clothes all over the floor. Then to the books lying about everywhere. Finally to the scattered papers and folders scattered all over the desk by the window. _"How unlike him. He must be worried over Zero and that dinner I overheard them talking about earlier to have left his room in such a state. I'll clean it up for him, I'm sure he would appreciate it."_

So he set to work. Within an hour or so all the books were alphabetized on their shelves, the paperwork stacked neatly on one side of the desk, the clothes folded and stored in Kaname's dresser, the bed made up perfectly, and the recipe book was on the desk just where Kaname had said to put it.

Leaving the now immaculate area, Aido went to his own room. He had just started on his homework when he felt the intense burn of bloodlust in the back of his throat and remembered that he still hadn't had any blood tablets.

He rose from his own desk and went back downstairs to the kitchen for some water. He heard the usual buzz of televisions, and the clamor of sound effects and chatter of voices from the movies and video games being played on them. He also heard the crack of pool balls and thump of darts hitting a corkboard from the game room. Everything was as it should be. Just after he passed to front entrance, walking into the kitchen area, things changed.

The door was opened and slammed shut. And he smelled blood, but not just any blood. Clean, strong, powerful pureblood. He ran back to the foyer along with every other vampire in the building. There stood Kaname, facing the door, his hands clenched into fists so tight they were bleeding heavily. Their leaders alluring blood was slowly dripping down, forming red pools on the ground.

Without turning he spoke to them: "all of you. Back to your previous activities. I wish to be left alone."

The class vice-president Ichijo stepped forward. "If there is anything you need, we are all at your service Kaname. And if there is anything I can personally do, do not hesitate in saying so."

"I said to leave me alone. Go. All of you go away now." Kaname's voice held an emotion Aido couldn't quite place. Overall the command sounded menacing so all of the night class left as they were told, albeit reluctantly. Everyone was now decidedly on edge from seeing the composed pureblood acting so strangely.

Kaname remained exactly where he was. Aido returned to the kitchen, poured two glasses of water, and soaked two blood substitutes in each. Drinking from one, he took the other to the stoic figure of his beloved Kaname. "You look like you could use this. Also if you want to talk about whatever is bothering you I'd be glad to listen and help.

Kaname made no move to accept the glass, so Aido set it on a table close by. He stretched his freed hand out as if to rest it on Kaname's shoulder, but when there was about an inch left between them Kaname stopped him by speaking in a voice dripping with malice.

"Did I not say that I wanted to be left alone? I really hate having to repeat myself. What gives you the idea that my order does not apply to you? Get out of my sight; this will be the only warning you receive."

Aido stepped back a few paces. He had never seen Kaname so visibly upset before. He did as ordered and left, going back to his room. He found he could no longer focus on his work. He wished he could do more, but knew when not to push his luck.

A short while later he heard soft footsteps slowly making their way up the stairs. Peeking out his door Aido saw it was in fact Kaname. His head was hung forward, his hair covering his face. His shoulders were slumped uncharacteristically; and his hands were still in bloody fists. He quickly re-closed his door, not wanting to be caught.

He listened to the soft thump of Kaname's steps until they stopped outside his door on the floor above Aido's. He heard the door slowly creak open and close after two steps inside. Then complete silence. _"He must be admiring my handiwork,"_ Aido thought.

Then there came a loud, anguished cry and a series of crashing noises. This was followed by the sounds of breaking glass, stones cracking, and furniture splintering. The smell of Kaname's blood grew stronger, and it permeated the whole dormitory. These noises lasted almost all night, but everyone abided by Kaname's wishes and ignored it. One thing was absolute in their minds, though; their resident pureblood was deeply upset.

The next morning everyone tried to resume normal life, but the topic of Kaname's behavior hung in the air unspoken. It grew even heavier a topic when he didn't show his face for school the next night. He didn't even leave his room for the next few weeks, and everyone was forbidden from entering his room except Ichijo to bring him food and blood tablets about once a day.

This was very strange and Aido was at a loss even trying to imagine what could have upset Kaname this severely. Soon everyone on campus was worried about him. The most suspiciously thing to Aido was that though Yuuki came by every day to check on Kaname (she was turned away each time of course); Zero had not once showed up to inquire about Kaname. Aido figured that a boyfriend would be worried enough to come see what was going one. He was confused by the whole situation but couldn't help but feel **Way** back in the back of his mind that he was somehow responsible for whatever was happening.

**Author's Note:::** Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty sick recently and haven't felt like doing anything. I've been meaning to put up this chapter and Ch. 10 for a few days now. So…. Yea. The whole time I was writing the ending of this and the whole next chapter I would stop frequently saying "I don't want to write this" I'm sure I annoyed the crap outta my friends who only yelled at me to finish them so they could know what happened next. Aaaanyway the purpose of saying that was to let you know that I'm with you guys, I'm hating Aido and I really don't want Toga to come between them. I kept thinking about how horrible a person I was for doing all this throughout all of the next chapter. That and the fact that this whole thing was supposed to be a one- maybe two-shot smut story but it got away from me and turned in to… well, this. I was kinda lost after the smut chapter since that was the basis of the story then I just switched my brain off and wrote and before I knew it this plot twist came out so I'm running with it. I promise a happy ending though! And if I can get even one review by 2pm tomorrow I'll type up chapter 10 for you guys and upload it too by (hopefully) around this time tomorrow


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10~~ insight (meanwhiles of Next Night)

_~~ Yagari Toga~~_

Yagari Toga pretended to read paperwork until the vampire left the classroom, but his mind was still on the picture. He couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Zero's head. This 'relationship' was an abomination. I'm sure the vampire is using Zero for his own gain. He **did** get into some hot water with the (hunter's) Association not too long ago. "I'll have a talk with Zero tonight at dinner, this must be ended immediately. After all, he probably hasn't even thought of the possibility that the bloodsucker's playing him."

He printed out the snapshot, folded it into quarters and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He picked up his book and donned his coat to go to the headmaster's.

Dinner was bearable. Kaien had been had been his usual eccentric, talkative self. Yuuki seemed a bit nervous about seeing a teacher outside school, but was polite. Zero seemed to be happy. _"probably because the pureblood came back. He really has fooled Zero. All the more reason to end the whole thing,"_ he thought.

Thankfully the meal was over soon. "Cross, Yuuki, if you two don't mind I'd like to talk to Zero alone for a moment. It can't wait." Zero shot him a strange look, which he ignored.

"Not at all Yagari. Yuuki and I will just go to the other room and when you're done we can have some of that heavenly-looking melon cake Zero made," he said happily, Yuuki pulling him out of the room towards the living room.

"So what is it you want sensei?" zero picked up the plates and silverware and took them to the kitchen adjoined to the dining room.

Yagari took the glasses and followed Zero. Putting them in the sink he started talking. "Just to talk, to catch up. It's been a while. Anything important you want to tell me?"

Zero became suddenly very nervous, he started shaking a bit. "A—actually…" he turned to face Toga, "no… not really. Nevermind." Yagari heard him cursing himself for being scared under his breath.

"Are you sure about that? There seems to be something on your mind," he prodded.

"Nope. Nothing new here! Just the usual for me: cooking, sleeping, being late to class."

"_He's trying too hard. Guess the blonde was right. Dammit!" _aloud toga replied, "So my source was wrong then. You aren't dating someone."

Zero froze. He tried to cover it up by animatedly washing a dish, but toga caught the moment of hezitational fear. "No, I mean yea. Whoever told you that has their fact wrong," Zero said.

"Just stop Zero. I know, and I'm here for an explanation."

"Sensei, I promise you I have no clue what you're talki—"

His words were silenced when Yagari slammed to unfolded image down onto the counter. "Oh, I think you know **all** about what I'm talking about. Explain. Now."

Zero went back to washing dishes, ignoring him (trying to anyway). So Toga whirled him around. "Look me in the eye and tell me what the hell this is."

Snapping back to reality Zero became indignant. "You know what? Fine. It's me having an intimate moment with my boyfriend. I don't know where you got this but it's none of your business who I do this type of thing with. So back off."

"Zero what the hell has gotten into you?! Anyone, literally almost anyone else I wouldn't care about even if it was a guy. But this is a **vampire!**" he shoved the picture into Zero's face, shouting.

"So what? I love him so why does it matter?" Zero was shouting too at this point.

"Stop yelling and sit down. Thank kami these are thick walls."

Zero reluctantly obeyed and Yagari continued. "This is a vampire we're talking about. They are emotionless and evil. This one –he shook the picture- is no different. He most likely only wants a hunter as a pawn in some scheme of his. He's using you, Zero. Their species lie and cheat; they plot and kill. You used to know that."

"You're wrong;" Zero said shakily, "Kaname wouldn't do that. Not to me."

"No **you're** wrong. He's a pureblood, the worst and most calculating type. I've no doubt he's a great actor, I'm sure he really made you believe his 'feelings' for you are real."

_~~Zero Kiryuu~~_

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kaname couldn't, wouldn't use him. They loved each other. He couldn't accept what he was being told. And yet… some small, insecure part of him agreed with every word the elder man said.

"This relationship needs to end now before you get sucked in too deep," toga said to him.

"_Too late,"_ Zero thought, unable to speak. Inside he was spiraling down into nothingness. Then Yagari started explaining how recently Kaname had been arguing with the hunter's association and how he must have picked Zero out to give him free information and to get in good with the hunters.

"_I really was being used. _"Zero's heart was breaking into millions of unassembleable pieces. He was utterly and truly broken. He was so far gone that he couldn't even cry. Only sit and hear the awful things Yagari was describing to him. He couldn't even react. He barely managed a nod when asked if he was convinced that he needed to end it as soon as possible.

Yagari left and zero numbly stood and sliced the aforementioned cake. He put a piece on four small plates. He arranged his poker face and made his way to the living room. Everyone received a piece and they ate and talked. Zero ate his quickly and faked plenty of laughs and smiles to make it seem as if everything were normal.

Later, after Yagari and Cross had left to do… something (he hadn't paid any real attention to the conversation) and Yuuki had gone to bed, zero texted Kaname to come over. _"It's like a Band-Aid Zero. Just rip it off and get it over with. Then you can deal with the pain that follows,"_ he mentally pep talked.

There was a knock at the front door and Zero jumped, not looking forward to what was going to follow. He already felt the tears held back from earlier stinging his eyes. He answered the door brushing away a tear that had somehow escaped his eye.

Kaname's smile instantly changed to a concerned frown when he took in the sight of Zero. "What's wrong Zero?" he felt Kaname pull him into his arms.

Zero pushed back quickly before he let his resolve crumble. "Kaname. I—I—"

"Shh, Zero. Come sit down, you look really upset. Shh, relax sweetheart."

"No!" he practically yelled and forced himself not to look into Kaname's wounded eyes. "Kaname," he took a deep breath and turned his back on the man he loved. "Kaname I know what you've been doing. I know it's all an act, but I can't be your pawn anymore." The tears were flowing freely down his face, but he just couldn't move to stop them.

"Zero? What are you talking about? You're not making an ounce of sense, love," Kaname said carefully.

"Just… Just Stop It! Stop being so… *sniff* so damned sweet. I hate this; I hate that oh-so-concerned tone in your voice. I don't want to see that loving look in your eyes. I—I thought I was special to you. I thought…. …I thought you loved me. And that after all the horrible things in my past I'd found a glimmer of happiness to cling to." He shook himself, crying even harder. His heart was breaking all over again.

Kaname reached a hand out to him. "Zero, please look at me. I—"he was cut off as Zero punched him in the face.

"No! Don't—don't touch me! Don't say my name like that all hurt! Stop pretending already!" he sank into a chair and doubled over. It hurt so damn much to say this. It hurt so damn much for this to be real. He didn't care by now that the liar would probably be laughing at his emotional breakdown later.

Out of the corner of a leaking eye he saw Kaname clench his fists tight enough to break skin. The vampire didn't say anything so Zero plowed on, talking between gasping breaths and choked sobs. "This… this probably *sniff* means… nothing much, if anything to you… but… I really did love you Kaname Kuran. But I figured out your game. …it's over. You can show yourself out."

Zero ran up the stairs, crying all the way to his room. He stayed crumpled on the floor just beyond the locked door letting out all of his pain. Wishing for nothing more than that liar's around him, comforting him. To kiss those red lips that barely concealed fangs and have those long, slender fingers tracing patterns on his skin. _"Love is terrible,"_ he though, _"why did it have to be like this? Does the universe hate me? It's taken away all of my happiness. I don't think I can even _feel_ anymore. Damn him to hell for this. The lying, deceitful, asshole bloodsucker!"_ but Zero knew he still loved before even if it was all fake.

_~~Kaname Kuran~~_

"_That's the second time I've let him run away from me," _(see chapter 2) Kaname thought. He tightened his fists more, driving his nails further into the flesh of his palms. He was hurt and confused as all hell. 'Zero broke up with me' kept running through his mind as he replayed the scene trying to understand what Zero had said to me. _"He can't be a pawn? He figured out the game? What does that mean? He knows it's all an act? What was he talking about? I love him, he just said he loves me, so what the hell is going on?"_ Kaname was in daze, but soon found himself outside the Moon Dorm. He was close to tears himself, but knew he had to keep up appearances, so he suppressed them.

He opened one of his hands only long enough to open the door. He wants inside and let the door slam shut. The smell of his blood attracted everyone to the hall as he expected, so he told them to leave him alone. It was hard to sound authoritative when he was so damaged inside.

Then Aido had decided he wanted to butt in. he was in no mood for the clingy little blonde and quickly got rid of him. When he was sure he was alone he hung his head and allowed a single tear to leak out. He shuffled upstairs, his feet guided by his subconscious. He opened the door to his room expecting to see the mess he'd made earlier when he was worrying about Zero and Toga at dinner. Instead the place was spotless. His eyes focused on the orange cookbook he'd just received. He had wanted to try cooking for Zero as a surprise. "I guess it was just a waste of money." He picked it up.

"RAAAA-AH!" he yelled out all of his frustration, confusion and pain; throwing the book at the far wall. Next, he flipped over the desk. He threw his chair at another wall, and knocked over the bookcase.

The rest was a blur. His powers blew out the windows and cracked the stone walls. He trashed absolutely everything in his bedroom, office and bathroom the only thing even partially left intact was his bed. All of the posts were broken, the canopy was shredded, and parts of the headboard and footboard were cracked and broken off; but is supported him when he eventually collapsed –out of steam- on it.

He was cut in many places. On his hands and arms from throwing, crushing, and breaking things. And his feet were lacerated all over from broken glass, ceramics and the debris on the floor. Only then, when he could do no more destroying did he allow himself to cry. Once he started he found that he couldn't stop. He fell asleep like that: crying and confused, and wanting his Zero in his arms.

He chose not to go to school the next night for fear that Zero would be working with Yuuki and the sight of him would break him even more. The nights after that he stayed in his room. Before he knew it had been weeks wallowing in his depression.

Yuuki had tried to comfort him, but he ordered that she be turned away at the door. He wanted to see no one. None of them could help anyway. No one but Zero who hadn't –and possibly never would- come.

_~~ Outsider's Pov~~_

The two have been unfairly pulled apart by a jealous vampire and a hateful hunter. Though they love each other deeply they can't seem to get the courage up to go to the other. Zero because he is convinced he and Kaname's relationship was a lie. Kaname because he is crippled by his heartbreak. It seems they both need the other now more than ever. Someone just needs to bring them together again and make them talk. But who? And how? How can these two very bleak futures become a bright one again?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11 ~~ understanding

It had been three months since that night. Three months since his life had been ended by two simple words. "It's Over." Kaname hated every reminder of that life around him. Every picture, every gift, every letter and note. They were all like a stab to the heart. Every nook and cranny, all of the furniture, everything it all was somehow linked to Zero.

He was sick of it. Sick of this feeling, of how his chest hurt whenever he thought about Zero. He wanted to escape it all. He needed out of this place. Being here only made him hurt more and wonder ad puzzle to no end why zero had ended it.

Spring break would start at the end of the week, and he would finally have an excuse to get away. Ichijo had informed him that his inner circle would be going to Ichijo's family's residence in the countryside. He'd also said that there was a secluded villa on the property that Kaname could stay in if he wanted to be alone.

He hadn't decided whether or not he would actually go, but he _had_ decided he would get away from the memories in his room. The perfect opportunity to do so presented itself then in the form of him hearing Yuuki walking up the path to the dorm.

He slowly stood intending to let her in the building, but hesitated before opening his own door. Was he sure he wanted to rejoin the real world? He opened the door and stepped out resolutely. He reached the stairwell landing facing the front hall just as Shiki was telling Yuuki she had to leave.

"Actually I will see her today. Let her inside."

Shiki turned in surprise. He tried to appear normal by pulling out a box of pocky and started eating, but in reality he was very surprised to see Kaname. "Alright, you're the boss. Should I tell anyone you're out and about or…?"

"Do as you please. Yuuki come to my study and talk."

"Coming!" she flashed her goofy smile and trotted up the stairs after him. Shiki went off to tell Rima, his girlfriend, that Kaname had shown his face. Soon the whole dorm was buzzing with the news.

Yuuki looked around wide-eyed. It was all destroyed. _"Guess he hasn't cleaned up after the rampage they told me about. This is bad."_

Kaname broke her train of thought by telling her she should sit on the windowsill since it was the only thing like a chair left.

"So what is it that you want so badly that you come here every day?"

"Well mainly to make sure you're okay. But also to tell you that…. Well that you and Zero need to get back together."

"I believe that is out of the question. Zero made it very clear that he doesn't want to be with me."

"Dammit Kaname! That isn't true and you know it! I thought you'd know him better by now. I figured it all out within a week, shit boys are dense."

Kaname stared at her. This outburst was so unlike his sister hat he was speechless. He just sat there in awed silence as the words sunk in. "wait, you figured out what?"

"Oh. My. God. Did you not know something was up when he just randomly spouted nonsense and broke up with you? I know you're smarter than that."

"Yuuki can you please explain to me what you're saying?"

"Fine. The day he broke up with you Mr. Toga came to dinner. He wanted to talk to Zero alone so Cross and I left. I had Cross pick a movie because I knew he'd get absorbed in that. I went back to eavesdrop. Mr. Toga was saying a bunch of crap about you using Zero. Of course I knew better, but Zero… Zero's really insecure when it comes to you so he believed it. This explains the weird stuff he said to you that same night."

"how do you know what he said to me? And how did Yagari Toga even find us out?"

"I'm getting to that. It's why it took a week for me to get it. I was really worried about Zero because he wouldn't leave his room the day after. It turns out he was trying to kill himself. We had to take away Bloody Rose and force him to drink some of my blood. It took Cross and me a few days to get him to say anything other than curses and insults, but when we did he said he didn't want to live if he couldn't be the person you loved. He even asked me to kill him, put him out of this miserable pain, he said. He was really scared, but mostly really, really sad. But he also said he had no idea how Mr. Toga found out either. That's when I decided to do a little digging. By watching a few security tapes I saw Hanabusa Aido send a picture of you two to him. After that I pretty much understood the whole thing. I **wanted** to talk to you about it but you wouldn't let me past the front door."

"I see now. Yuuki, a moment?" he walked to the door, furious. He opened it and called out: "Hanabusa Aido. Come here immediately." His order reached the blonde, who came running into the room.

"Yes Kaname-sama? What can I do for you?"

"Why did you interfere in my relationship by informing Yagari Toga about it?" his words were not only menacing, but he put some power behind them to send pain into the aristocrat.

"I dint know he didn't know about it."

"You have the audacity to lie to me?" Kaname threw Aido at the far wall. When he reached the other vampire he shoved his hand through his shirt and into his chest and grabbed Aido's heart. "I'll show you what happens to scum like you."

"Kaname stop it! Don't kill him!"

Remembering Yuuki was there; Kaname released his grip on Hanabusa and pulled out his hand, wiping it off on Aido's shirt. "I apologize Yuuki, I had forgotten you were there." He looked down on the slumped vampire. "You however, are lucky she **is** here because it is the only reason you're still alive. You are not to speak to me or be seen by me until told otherwise. I want you as far removed from my life as possible. This is an order from your pureblood master. Now get out before I lose my self-control again."

Aido quickly ran out of the room. "Again Yuuki I am sorry you had to witness that. I'd have preferred you not see that side of me."

Still a bit scared, Yuuki replied. "It's fine Kaname. I'll take it as temporary insanity if you want. Anyway I just wanted to let you know what was really happening. I helped you guys get together last time, but I think I wouldn't be of use this time around."

Kaname was lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly something clicked and he rummaged through the mess on the floor for a pen and piece of paper. He quickly wrote the address of Ichijo's villa and gave the paper to Yuuki. "Have Zero spend spring break here. I'll be going and since the night class' vacation starts earlier I'll be able to get a few things ready. This will not be our end if it was all because of Aido's obsession. Before you ask: yes, Ichijo will be fine with this. If I tell him more people are coming he won't question it, he's very loyal. Also; to make this less suspicious you and Cross should come and stay in the main house. A few other vampires will be there, but the mansion is large enough that you two won't be near enough to be a temptation most of the time. And all of the servants are humans so they can keep us vampires sated should we run low on tablets."

"Uh….. Okaaay? It'll take some convincing, but he'll be there!" she walked towards the open door. "Oh, and Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him run away from you again. It's getting hard to watch it without yelling at you both for being stupid."

"So you were eavesdropping on us too?"

"I never said that." She winked and left.

Kaname stared after her, incredulous. He collected his thoughts and called Ichijo. He explained his intentions, and Ichijo had been more than happy to go along with it. Kaname had known that would be the result from the start. Ichijo was a good friend, he could be trusted.

Later, when he was in his room packing for his vacation he saw the cookbook he'd bought all that time ago. With a smile he placed it in one of his suitcases. He was going to get his Zero back and he knew just how he'd do it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12 ~~ the beginning of spring break

Zero woke up to the insufferable sunlight piercing his eyes. He groaned and pulled his duvet over his head. _"It can't be morning yet. It's just another day I waste air. Damn. Damn Kaien for taking my guns. Damn Yuuki for not using hers on me. And damn them both for keeping me alive. It's not like there's any reason to. I mean, I'll eventually be a level E, even with Yuuki's blood then they'd have to kill me. So why not just do it now to get it over with? I don't want to live anymore; not when it hurts this much."_

He wiped at his eyes. He didn't realize he'd been crying again, that happened a lot lately. Somehow he'd been able to go to class and do his work as part of the disciplinary committee, but it was just an attempt to find meaning in life again. Same for when he rode White Lily, just a failed attempt at living. Thankfully, he hadn't seen Kaname or he probably wouldn't be able to get out of bed anymore. He peeked out at his alarm clock. 7:14 and 57 seconds. "And in 3… 2… 1…"

*knock knock*

"Right on time." He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "Come on in Yuuki."

"You still refusing to drink from me directly," she asked when she was standing next to him.

"Are **you** still refusing to let me die," he countered.

She pressed a water bottle full of her blood into his hand. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Let's make a deal."

"And just what exactly would this deal entail?"

She handed him a piece of paper from her pocket. "Just stay in this place for spring break. Then, if you still want me to, when break ends I'll kill you. It's as simple as that. And before you cause an uproar about the vampires being there: there's a separate place that you're staying away from them."

"Really? Basically you lug my depressed carcass out there so I can wallow in my self-hate in new surroundings for a week and you'll let me die? It _can't _be that simple. What are you planning?"

"No plan, no gimmicks. **I'm** not hiding any motives. We have a deal?"

He eyed her outstretched hand and face before shaking hands with his free one. "Deal."

"Good! Now drink up. Breakfast is cooking too if you want some people food when you're done with that. If there's anything you need cleaned before you pack let me know. You may as well have your favorite clothes if it's gonna be your last days."

"Y—yea, I guess. I'll let you know." She left smiling and he chugged the blood bottle. He didn't get why she agreed to let him die if he stayed in some house for a week, but figured he should just go along with it. _"'S not like I'm living long enough to find out anyway."_ He got up and put on his uniform. _"Three more days till spring break. Then a few more days and the pain will stop."_ He went downstairs for the start of yet another day in Hell.

**~ three days later ~**

He watched the countryside fly past him. His music was pounding through his headphones. They'd been in the car for a few hours now and Zero was beginning to get restless. _"The hell do I have to do this for? Damn Yuuki and her deal. _*sigh* _at least I don't have to see the vampires too much. It all still makes no sense though."_

He was so tired of listening to Cross and Yuuki's hyper conversations and even more tired of their pathetic attempts to get him to join in. he just tried to remember that he only had to deal with it for a week, then he could finally be put out of this misery.

About half an hour later Yuuki turned around from the passenger seat with her ridiculous smile. "Hey Zero! Only a few more minutes. Try and enjoy yourself while we're here okay?"

"Whatever."

They arrived at their destination not too long after that. Zero simply got out of the car, grabbed his bags, and waited to be told where he was going; all without greeting Ichijo-who had been waiting for them.

They were all greeted warmly by said waiting vampire. Was it just his imagination or was Yuuki blushing when the vampire shook her hand? _"Good,"_ he thought, _"she has someone to make her happy. Well, one less thing I have to worry about."_

"Sorry to break up the love-fest here," he interrupted their small talk, "but where am I staying? It's already dark so I want to get into bed." In all reality he just didn't want to watch the happy scene anymore.

"Of course, the villa is just down that path." Ichijo pointed to a stone path just beyond where they were standing. "You'll forgive me for not taking you there myself, but I must show our other guests to their rooms inside. I'm sure you can manage alone, just follow the path right up to the front door. Also should you want to come, breakfast for the humans is 8 a.m. and for the vampires it will be 8 p.m. your lodging has food of its own if you'd prefer that."

"Whatever. I'll probably eat something simple at the place I'm staying."

"As you wish. Come Headmaster, Yuuki. Your rooms are…"

Zero started walking down the path and the rest went up to the main house. It was nice out, so he kind of enjoyed being by himself. The sounds of crickets and running water coupled with the smell of wildflowers created a sense of security he'd recently been craving. _"Is this why she wanted me to stay here, so that my last few days would be peaceful? She's such a romantic."_

The further on he went to the heavier the forestation around him grew. Soon the light from the main house was completely hidden from sight and he could barely see what was around him. A sharp turn revealed a clearing full of fireflies and roses. In the center was a Japanese-style country house. The huge covered porches would be perfect for an afternoon reading and watching the scenery.

He got up to the front door and slid it aside so that he could walk in. he took off his shoes, and smelled something like a pie baking. _"Guess they sent a maid or something to cook. Why though? They know I can cook on my own."_ He didn't smell a human. Only the roses from outside.

After he deposited his bags in an empty bedroom he followed his nose to the kitchen, curious. He opened the door and nearly fell over from a mix of surprise and crippling pain. Kaname was standing by the oven. Barefoot, we were wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a messy apron. His hair was tied back and he looked completely calm.

He gained his balance by lurching inside and gripping the island counter tightly; getting Kaname's attention. His head was hung; he was staring at the countertop so as not to have to see Kaname. Kaname was cleaning off the normal counters so he could hide his pain.

"What….. What is this? What are you here? What's going on? Explain now you bloodsucker."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13 ~~ Spring break (middle)

Kaname took a deep breath. He'd been prepared for Zero to be angry. That tone in his voice still hurt though. So much so that he was having trouble putting his thoughts into words. "I said Explain Yourself!" Kaname looked up at Zero, who was now glaring directly at him. He loved those eyes; they were so full of fire. Kaname shook himself; it wasn't the time to be thinking about that type of thing.

Kaname was the first to break eye contact- he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I'm here because I wanted to spend the vacation with people I care about."

"Bullshit. And I could care less whom you spend time with. I meant what are you doing here, here. In this house."

"I'm here because I was invited to stay here. You are here because I made Yuuki convince you to come here so that I could talk to you."

Zero blinked in surprise at the flat-out honesty of the statement. He came back quickly (and angrily), though. "How dare you?! You're manipulating me? This is just like your kind- to control everything and everyone to get what you want. Well I'm not falling for it!" he stomped over to the door. Before walking out he said, "by the way your pie smells like its burning," and he was gone.

He went right out the front door, not bothering to close it. He was blindly stumbling around in the roses when he was grabbed and pulled into the trees. "What the **Hell** are you doing? Who **Are** you?"

"Shut up will you? I'm not supposed to be anywhere near here and I'd rather not be killed because I decided to help the likes of you."

"Aido? What the fuck is this about? I'd tell the truth if I were you."

"I said shut up. I'll tell you if I can get a word in between your yelling. It boils down to this: you need to get back together with Kaname."

"Oh **HELL** no! Not you too. Why should I take back someone who lied to me and made me believe he loved me for months? Please enlighten me," he finished sarcastically.

"Because he honestly does love you. I would know, after all I've been following him since we were kids. And in that time I've never seen him care so much for another being as much as he does for you. And because I'm the reason you broke up in the first place. The teacher did the assuming and convincing though. So now will you stop hurting Kaname already!?"

Once again Zero was stunned. "wha—what do you mean? Were you the 'source' Yagari was talking about when he came to confront me? What the Hell is your problem?! You are so lucky I don't have my guns anymore."

"Yes, yes, you're very scary. Can we move on back? Yes, I'm the one who ratted you out. I wanted to break you two up because I thought Kaname would be better off without you. I was proven wrong when Kaname went off his rocker after you left him. It kills me to say this but you two are perfect for one another. Don't get me wrong, I still hate you for stealing my love. And if you still don't believe me turn around and look at him. Would he be doing that if he _didn't_ love you?"

Zero followed Aido's gaze to see Kaname looking around frantically, calling Zero's name. He soon gave up and sunk to his knees, muttering. Curious, Zero got closer; making sure to stay out of sight. He heard: "damn. Damn. Damn. Why did I let him go? Dammit!" he saw something glistening in the moonlight, rolling down Kaname's cheeks. Zero jumped back, surprised yet again (and not for the last time) that night.

"Now do you see? You're very lucky; Kaname is amazing. He rarely lets himself feel, but when he does it's with his whole being. I really wish it was me he was so crazy for, but hey, what can you do? Now go and talk to him before I change my mind about being nice and kill you."

"Yea… thanks Aido." Zero walked out from under the trees and picked his way between rosebushes over to Kaname. He put his hand on the vampire's shoulder, and Kaname looked up at him.

Zero smiled slightly, "let's go back inside and talk." Once Kaname got to his feet Zero brushed away the few remaining tears from his face.

"Sure, Zero. And I managed to save the pie, thanks for the warning."

Aido watched them go back into the house from the trees. "This guilty feeling better go away now. I want Kaname to be happy; I just wish it were me. **But** if this will make him happy, so be it." He found his way back to the main house, feeling much better, subconsciously, since he'd done the right thing for once.

Inside the kitchen again, Kaname poured drinks for himself and Zero – who'd taken a seat on the island counter. Out of curiosity he asked, "So what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing really. I did run into Aido and he told me a few things. I figured it'd be cruel to not even hear you out."

"Something similar happened with me and Yuuki." He handed Zero a cup.

*awkward silence*

Neither of them knew how to start the conversation of what they wanted to say, so Zero –to break the oppressive silence- picked a safe topic. "Uh… so how is school going in the night class? You have a different curriculum than us."

Kaname turned away to cut the cherry pie that had been cooling on the counter. "Fine. How about you, the day class just had midterms right?"

Guess. So why is the 'pureblood prince' cooking his own food?"

Kaname handed a plate with a slice on it to Zero. "It's because you always seemed to like it so much I wanted to see what the fuss was about. That and I couldn't take that crappy fast food anymore. It taste good?"

Zero took a bite, and had to force himself not to spit it out immediately. He forced himself to swallow it; it was probably the nastiest thing he'd ever tasted. "Kaname what did you do to this? I mean it's really good for a first try, but you're terrible at this. Stick with the personal chefs."

"Yea, that's probably for the best." Kaname looked away smiling, he was happy they'd fallen into their old pattern of joking around together.

They both set aside their food. The next few moments were occupied by another silence as they tried to summon up their courage.

"Kaname I—" "Zero I—" they said at the same time.

"Go ahead Kaname; I said **I'd** hear **you** out didn't I?"

"Alright. I've never done something like this so bear with me. I *deep breath* I want to say that I'm sorry. If I ever tried to lead you on or manipulate or use you it was unintentional. I don't want to do something like that or make you feel unsure about my feelings for you. I love you. I don't want to be apart from you anymore, it hurts without you in my life. I want you to take me back, we could be happy like before. *sigh* that's it, if you want to leave you can now."

Zero couldn't help gaping. "That's almost exactly what I was gonna say. I wanted to apologize to you for acting so rashly. It's really hard for me to trust people so I was feeling insecure. I was too quick to believe the worst. The thought of you not feeling the same way i do to you now made me overreact. I didn't even let you try to explain. I was actually hoping **you'd** take **me** back."

Kaname was so happy that he was unable to control himself. We went right over to Zero, grabbed his face between his palms, and crashed their lips together in a kiss. he pulled back quickly thinking he may have crossed the line

Zero stared into space a few seconds (surprised again). "Sorry Zero, I couldn't help it when you said you loved me. I—"

"Shut up and kiss me teme." He pulled Kaname back in close, wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders, and kissed him back.


	14. epilogue

Epilogue

They barely left the villa the rest of the break. Zero taught Kaname a few simple recipes to practice. Kaname reminded Zero –very- often how much he loved him. They laughed and loved and were happy. Eventually, though, the day came that they had to go back to school. They met up with everyone else hand in hand, and announced that they were back together; then left I Kaname's personal car. Once back to the academy, Zero went to find Yagari Toga. And, supported by Kaname, he told his sensei that he was with Kaname and there was nothing he could do about it. Also, Kaname made sure to tell Aido he could resume normal life, but if he interfered again the consequences would be much worse than they had been this first time.

They quickly fell into a rhythm. They slept at either Zero's room in the headmaster's or in Kaname's dorm room. They went to each other's lunches to spend time together. Zero kept the fan girls off Kaname on his way to class as always, and waited for Kaname after the night class ended so they could eat dinner together. Similarly, Kaname saw Zero off in the mornings, and was woken up by Zero after the day classes were over. They were blissfully happy together.

They knew things couldn't stay this way –as much as they wished it would. They knew there would be problems and obstacles down the road; but for now they let themselves relax. They just wanted a time-out to live a little, and for the time being that's what they got. Their relationship blossomed and grew and thrived. And they were happy, and deeply, madly, crazily in love… at least for the time being…

3 The end 3


End file.
